The Chronicles of the Citrus Princesses
by Xx.The Kurokage.xX
Summary: a Misc OC fic that features KHR SE GC HOTD Pokemon Vocaloid and a ton more anime, me and my friends centric, about us and our kingdoms it's a wannabe crack AU fic, please R&R! Lass17 5981 1835 2712 8015 rated T for insanity and stupidity, chapter 2 up!
1. La Principessa d' Arte e di Logica

The Chronicles of the Citrus Princesses

_Uh, hi again! Sorry if I wrote this even if I know that I still have Warp to work on but this is something spawned from boredom and writer's block. Anyway this is an Original Story. It will feature a lot of anime bunched up together, i.e. it means that Gokudera, and the other chara from KHR, Kuroshitsuji, Grand Chase and themes from a ton more anime will appear, but take note this is a me and my friends centric Fanfic. Based from the plot of 's Fanfic Princess of Insanity (which she deleted), this is not a copyright it is an original Fanfic/story that's why it's in the Misc. category. Oh yes one more, Gokudera isn't really Gokudera in the Fanfic, he's sort of OOC but only toward me (ah a fangirl's dream) but to other people he's the normal Gokudera. Remember this is an AU!_

_Disclaimer: *holds hands up* I don't own. but in a sense I do own Gokudera. *gets shot* kidding._

_Now enough about me, now let's get on to the story._

* * *

Chapter: 1 Principessa d' Arte e di Logica.

Yamamoto Hanabi's POV

"Uhh, bored…" I muttered, whilst my chief knight, Gokudera Hayato, served me my chocolate and marshmallows, imported, of course from the neighboring kingdoms of Chocolate and Insanity and the other Marshmallows and Stupidity, both ruled by a few of my closest friends.

"Principessa," Hayato-kun started, bowing toward me, whilst I fixed my position to face him.

"Yes, Hayato-kun?" I asked sweetly, smiling as I acknowledged him.

"Principessa, would you like to go to Mistress Kakumi's kingdom to do your 'work' or increase your death toll, after you finish your food?" he asked, whilst looking at a notepad with my day's itinerary on it.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be going without any guards though, I still have a few things to discuss with Kakumi." I said fixing my red crown so it'll look like how that sadistic blonde prince's tiara position.

"Of course Principessa." He said.

"Will there be anything else, Principessa Hanabi?" He asked, looking toward me probably wondering what I need.

'Aw, that's thoughtful of him.' I told myself smiling at the process.

"Oh, yes, please get Riyyan to call up Karin for me." I said snapping out of my thoughts.

'Damn Hanabi, don't go there! You're a freaking princess, you can't! He's just a servant!'

"Of course, Principessa." He said to me, walking out of my throne room.

"Riyyan! The Princess needs to talk to Mistress Sawada, get her phone and make it quick don't make the princess wait!" I heard him yell angrily outside, my maid, Riyyan came rushing in with my black and red phone, Sawada Karin, Princess of the Kingdom of Insanity and Chocolate was on the line.

"Thanks Riyyan." I whispered taking the cellphone from her hands.

"Yo, Karin, It's me Hanabi,"

"Yeah, I know any way you are the only person I know that's lazy enough to ask a maid to call a person."

"Whatever, can you do me a favor?"

"What? I'm broke already!"

"Not that favor. Just go to Kakumi's palace in ten minutes. Go alone."

"Fine"

"Bye, see you there."

"You too"

I closed the phone and left it on the table whilst I popped a chocolate coated marshmallow in my mouth, one after another. I started feeling around for another one but I emerged empty-handed.

"Uhh, anyway…" I muttered to myself.

"Hayato-kun, I'm leaving now…" I said. Whilst standing by the palace entrance.

"Goodbye, Princess, have a nice trip." He said, smiling.

I just walked out the entrance, and skipped along my pathway, avoiding the side glances of my followers.

Other than the occasional stray animal or overly-cute-kitten, the trip was pretty much uneventful. I arrived at the Kingdom of Marshmallows and Stupidity about 30 minutes later than the time I told Karin to meet me there.

The Insane Princess spotted me make my way through all the noise and business of the crowd around me and waited for me to come nearer. As I approached she took out a gun and began shooting rounds at me.

"Oi, what gives?" I asked dodging all the bullets, though I did it without being careful, a bullet grazed my arm.

"DAMN THAT HURT!" I exclaimed, clutching my arm which had a little bit of blood pooling.

"That's what you get for being half an hour late." Karin said hiding her gun somewhere.

"You freaking know I'm always late." I said putting on an annoyed look.

"Ugh." Was her only reply.

"Hai Hana-chan, are you here to do your work of wreaking havoc or do you just want to increase your death toll?" Ayami asked me, nicely even though I kill her followers and destroy her kingdom on a daily basis.

"Uh, no I'll do that later I came to uh, oh yeah survey or something." I muttered,

"No more marshmallows?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you can get as much as you like!"

"Oh, how's the plantation?" Karin asked joining in, the new marshmallow plant crop was supposed to come in, within a week or so, as marshmallow farmer and Millefiore Marshmallow Company's boss Byakuran stated.

"It's going great! Thanks to Verde's new Marshmallow crop, the marshmallows will come in a hundredfold!" She said happily yanking out a seed that looked like a hollow-green-marshmallow out from God-knows-where.

"Ahem? And where do I come in? I don't have an effing plantation!" I said out of place.

"You don't?" both of them asked in disbelief,

"Ah, I couldn't care less." Karin said waving her hand then she turned to Ayami, producing a chocolate bar.

"Here, newest produce." She said throwing it to me.

"Uhh, anyway, on to why the hell you're here," I said sighing whilst I grabbed the chocolate.

"Oh yeah, why are you two here?" Kakumi asked. "Oh well c'mon let's go into my throne room we can discuss things there." She said dragging both of us to her stark white marshmallow scented room.

"Yawn, what's up Hana why'd you call me here?" Karin asked whilst she ran and fell face first on to the marshmallow beanbag.

"The new blueprints are out and I was just here to ask about what you want for your box weapons." I uttered.

Kakumi glanced at us. "Ayami, you're in this too," I said Ayami stood up and went beside Karin.

"We have to choose an animal right?" Ayami asked.

"Yes, as long as it isn't anything related to cats it's alright." I said fingering a box clipped on my belt.

"I guess mine would be a..." She said thinking.

"Spit it out," Karin said, annoyed.

"A rabbit!" She said smiling.

"Can I have two Hana?" Karin asked me. "If so I would like two dogs, can they be specific breeds?" She asked again, before I could answer she continued. "Ah, I know! I would like an Akita and a German Shepherd." I just twitched.

"No Sawada you can only have ONE!" I said angrily.

"Fine then a German Shepherd." She said resigned.

"Okay then..." –KAABOOM! I started, then I was cut off by a huge explosion, it's shockwave reaching the confines of the concealed throne room.

"Damn, Hana, was that you?" Karin asked me all three of us ducking down low then hiding under a few marshmallows, whilst debris started flying everywhere.

"No. that's what I was supposed to tell you guys about." I said, taking out a few knives.

"Karin, get your gun out. Ayami get your keyboard." I said.

"What was that?" Ayami asked, whilst I started to go in the smoke.

"This." I said, while I grabbed a flame generated cat.

"What is that?" Karin asked.

"It's Uri," I said smiling, whilst the tiny leopard started scratching about, I kept it away from me.

"Hana, are you effing blind or what? That's a cat. A, C-A-T. not a melon." Karin said.

"Uh, its _name _is Uri." I said annoyed. "Are you just naturally insane or what?"

"Duh, Principessa Della Folia? Obviously I'm supposed to be insane. We're not as logical as you." She reasoned.

"What does it do?" Kakumi asked trying to pet it. "OW! It scratched me." She said whilst she rubbed the red line on her skin, it started healing until; it was as if the cat didn't scratch her at all, same for her palace which started regenerating.

"It's called the Sistema C.A.I. Gatto Tempesta Version One. It's a flame-generated Training and destruction device created by my best weapon manufacturers. It's a mass destruction device that I myself designed." I said whilst I let it down.

"To put it in shorter terms, it's a box weapon." I said; whilst I put it back in its box.

"Is that yours Hanabi? That doesn't look like the box you designed when you showed us your blueprints." Ayami said whilst she looked at the box examining it closely.

"It's 'cause it's not mine. It's Hayato's." I said whilst I clipped the box to the strap of my belt. "My box is still being made." I added.

"Well you said you'll give us the box weapon blueprints today." Karin said.

"Yeah I know, I have Kakumi's though yours is still being made." I said.

"Oh okay." Karin uttered whilst I threw the blue papers and prototype box to Kakumi.

"Thanks!" She said catching it I threw the ring after, she caught it too.

"That's just a prototype, don't kill yourself over it." I said as my phone rang, Hashire started playing.

I took it out and check who the effing hell called. It was Hayato.

"I gotta take this." I said as I flipped the cellphone open.

"Hey, Hayato, what's up?" I said whilst I made my friends wait.

"Princess, there's a colossal problem. Come back as soon as possible." He said in a grave voice.

"What the heck? What happened?" I asked concerned.

I was answered by the sound of the phone beeping. He hung up.

"Die." I uttered.

"What did Gokudera say?" Karin asked concerned seeing the worried look that graced my features..

"What happened, Hana-chan?" Kakumi asked, noticing it too.

"Nothing, I just got to go, there seems to be a problem at the kingdom." I said quickly whilst I attached wheels to my shoes. My skates glowed red soon after.

I left without saying a word, as I rushed to my palace a billion things rushed to my mind. I skated around whilst avoiding all the effing pedestrians.

'What happened?' I thought, I wasn't at all worried about the palace, it can regenerate anyway also my subjects but there was only one thing -rather person on my mind.

* * *

_A/N Done, sorry for not updating in Warp, just a little writer's block anyway R&R on this._

_Oh and 'Principessa Della Folia' means Princess of Insanity. According to Google translate. _

_there's that lonely little button that says 'review' there. you know you want to press it._


	2. The Kingdom'sThe Heck is that a Problem

Chapter 2 The Kingdom's –The Hell? Is that even a problem!

* * *

A/N: _Konnichiwa minna-san, here's chapter 2 of The Chronicles, sorry for those who read Warp, because I might not update soon. Anyway R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I admit it I don't own, though I do own chocolate. =.=|||_

* * *

Gokudera's POV |

I waited outside the walls of the kingdom a few 20 yards away waiting for the Princess, she was taking a while.

I saw a girl skating her way toward me, leaving a red glow on the path, something on her head glimmered red, and it was her highness.

"Hayato!" She yelled, calling me whilst she to a stop a few meters away from me, I made my way toward her whilst she took off the skates.

"What's up?" She asked suddenly worried.

"Principessa, there seems to be an infestation of sorts inside…" I uttered fearing the worst of her reaction.

She slapped the skates back on.

She skated quickly and got to the gates in the blink of an eye, the guards immediately let her in.

"Principessa! Wait!" I said going after her.

* * *

Hanabi's POV

I sped inside, whilst Hayato followed me when I looked around nothing seemed out of place, but as I went through my palace's shortcut, something wasn't right.

"Hayato... WHY THE FREAK IS THE PATH INFESTED WITH _MARSHMALLOWS_?" I screamed at him, seeing as all the paths leading to my castle were flooded with marshmallows.

"Princess, that's the problem." He said pointing at the ever growing marshmallow plant.

"What the fuck?" I swore out loud whilst I took out my phone again.

After two rings someone picked up.

"Hello, this is the palace of Marshmallows and Stupidiocy, the Princess is not here can you please leave a message?" A person on the phone asked.

"Takeshi, I don't fucking care if Kakumi is dying or what just give her the effing phone." I said angrily practically yelling on the phone.

"Nii-chan? Oh sorry, I'll get her highness now."

"Make it quick." I said impatiently '_Or else' _I wanted to add.

After two seconds Kakumi was on the line.

"Hey Hana, what do you need?" She asked nicely.

"Kakumi, teleport here, NOW." I said straight to the point.

"but Karin is still here."

"Drag her along."

"Okay! Kakumi Teleport!" she said, I then heard a 'Waah! Kakumi where are you dragging me?' from the back ground then she pressed a button then the phone went dead.

Like two seconds later Hayato tapped my shoulder.

"Princess, Mistress Kakumi is here." Gokudera said in an annoyed-respectful voice.

"Yep I know." I uttered. Going near my friends

"The heck? Kakumi uttered after seeing the marshmallow infestation.

"Hana, what the hell happened here?" Karin asked amazed at the mountain of marshmallows behind me, while suppressing a giggle.

"That's why Kakumi dragged you here." I said I looked behind me and stared, I CAN'T SEE MY CASTLE!

Angrily I looked back at them and glared daggers at Kakumi.

"CLEAN IT UP!" I screamed in her ear pointing at the sweet white eyesores. Kakumi pulled her phone out and typed quickly, seconds later a group of robot-Mosca things in white came then my eyes lit up happily when I saw the guy in the middle.

"Byakuran, please clean this up and dispose of it." Kakumi said to the marshmallow farmer / her butler, pointing to the marshmallow infestation.

"Of course Principessa Ayami." The Millefiore person and Marshmallow farmer said after which ordering his specialist team to deal with the problem.

Unexpectedly, the Gola Mosca dove face first in the marshmallows; amazingly the white stuff started disintegrating!

"H-how?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Kakumi and Karin, the latter as curious as I was, and the former smiling.

"They're eating them, these Mosca were designed to eat marshmallows in infestations like this without damaging property. I ordered them from one of your mecha manufacturers, Shoichi Irie, I think." She said while I watched I then spotted Byakuran eating his way through the marshmallows as well.

Ten minutes later I glomped the biggest Mosca there, Kakumi sent them away and I invited the two over to my throne room.

* * *

_A/N: okay sorry if that was short my hands are lazy and I still have writer's block._

_To Raingirl yes I remember you! Thank you so much for liking my fics, you ish so nice T^T please make an account, if you do tell me so I can read your fics too 'kay? _

_Review… Every time you review a child's life is saved, every time you don't a child dies. Do this for the children! (and an attention-deprived-Kurokage)_

_Ja ne~!_


End file.
